marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivian (Synthezoid) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Vivid Vessel, Vivian "Viv" Vision | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = Hank Pym ("great-grandfather"); Ultron ("grandfather"); Nadia Van Dyne ("great-aunt"); Vision (creator, "father"); Virginia (co-creation, "mother," deceased); Victor Mancha ("uncle"); Vin (co-creation, "twin brother," deceased); Vivian 2.0 (co-creation, "sister," deceased); Sparky (fellow creation, pet dog) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = 616 Hickory Branch Lane, Cherrydale, Arlington, Virginia; Champions Mobile Bunker; formerly The Mount, Nevada | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (as a human); GoldCategory:Gold Eyes (as a synthezoid) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with GreenCategory:Green Hair and RedCategory:Red Hair highlights (as a human); Green (as a synthezoid) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as a synthezoid) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = High school | Origin = Synthezoid built by Vision; formerly further upgraded by the High Evolutionary into a Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom King; Gabriel Hernandez Walta | First = Vision Vol 2 1 | Quotation = I used to be more emotional, like you. Then, within a very short period of time, my brother was killed and my mother committed suicide. After that, I decided that emotions were not something in which I cared to indulge. | Speaker = Vivian | QuoteSource = Champions Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Viv was a synthezoid created by the Vision in his process to humanize himself through the creation of a family. The brainwaves of Viv and her twin brother Vin come from the combination of the brain patters of the Vision and Virginia, Viv and Vin's mother and Vision's wife. The Visions moved to Arlington, Virginia in order to facilitate Vision becoming the Avengers' White House liaison. The family became instant celebrities, with their neighbors constantly seeking pictures, which they shared online. This caught the attention of Eric Williams, who became upset that Vision would create a family that appeared to be happy, when the Williams family wasn't, as well as the fact that the Vision's brainwaves were taken from his brother Simon in the first place. Both Viv and Vin attend to school at the Alexander Hamilton High School in Fairfax, but they were assigned different schedules to help them assimilate their classmates. One night while their father was away with the Avengers, the Grim Reaper broke into the Visions' home, running Viv through with his scythe. Vin rushed to her aid, but he too was struck down. Virginia then flew into a rage and beat Eric to death with a cookie sheet, in front of her wounded children, on the floor of their kitchen. The Grim Reaper's attack caused severe injuries in Viv's neuro-spleen, leaving her in a catatonic state; however, the essential nerve receptors in it had phased to avoid further damage, and remained intangible. The inessential components that had remained solid were repaired by the Vision after three weeks of non-stop work. With the help of Tony Stark, the Vision harnessed enough energy to signal the nerves left incorporeal by the damage and join them with the rest of the repaired body, successfully bringing Viv back. Viv was left in a state of extreme distress after the death of her lab partner, Chris Kinzy, whose words of acceptance of Viv's synthetic nature had become etched in her memory. She later resented Virginia when she eventually revealed she had accidentally caused Chris' death, as the death of the boy happened when Virginia confronted his father, Leon, who tried to blackmail Virginia into having her family leave their home using a video of her burying the Grim Reaper's body. Following the death of Vin, and Virginia's subsequent suicide, Viv and Vision, as well as Sparky, tried to carry on with their family life in Cherrydale. Not long afterwards, Viv joined the Champions, alongside Ms. Marvel, Nova, Spider-Man, the Hulk, and Cyclops. When the Champions teamed-up with the Avengers and disrupted the High Evolutionary's plan to collide the Earth with the Counter-Earth, Viv and Falcon found themselves accidentally teleported to the latter. Once captured by the High Evolutionary, he began experimenting on both heroes with the intention to evolve them in his own twisted way. In Viv's case, the High Evolutionary upgraded the technology of her body, turning her into a human. Viv was later rescued by her father and the rest of the Avengers. While still a synthezoid, Viv had hacked into the High Evolutionary's computer systems and learned that he kept something hidden in his citadel's basement. She quickly told the Avengers and her fellow Champions this fact before her memory faded, so that they could stop the High Evolutionary's mad scheme to crash Counter-Earth and Earth into each other. The heroes reached the depths of Counter-Earth with few minutes to spare, and walked into the guarded self-imposed prison of the High Evolutionary's son, the Higher Evolutionary. Against her father's wishes, Viv snuck past the fight between the heroes and the Higher Evolutionary's guards, and stumbled upon the Higher Evolutionary himself. He had chained himself to the Orbit-Engine which controlled the Counter-Earth's orbitational-frequency to prevent his father from ever using it against the well-being of the Ani-Men. Viv convinced him to step aside and let her alter the Counter-Earth's frequency so it would harmlessly phase through the Earth instead of colliding. The Higher Evolutionary conceded, but when the remaining heroes caught up with Viv, he mistakenly believed them to be enemies and attacked them. Seeing as both the Avengers and the Champions were occupied fighting the Higher Evolutionary, Viv decided to reach into the Orbit-Engine despite the Higher Evolutionary having previously warned her that using it would prove lethal. Viv adjusted the machine, and the vibrational feedback caused her to fade away before being able to reach Vision's hand for help. The heroes believed her to be dead, but Viv survived, finding herself stranded in a white void. Viv eventually arrived on plant-life and unexpectedly encountered the High Evolutionary. He explained that the accident with his teleporter had transformed him into sentient digital data, no longer needing a physical body. The only problem was that he was trapped within the dimension he and Viv were in and needed a connection to their dimension in order to return. Viv started having visions, which the Evolutionary explained were because her father was creating a second Viv and she apparently had a connection to her twin, allowing her to briefly see things through her eyes. The Evolutionary believed that Viv's connection to her twin could allow him to transmit himself back to their dimensions and demanded that Viv take him back to home. Viv refused and managed to use her connection to her twin to return to Earth by herself by transforming into streaming data, stranding the Evolutionary in the unknown dimension. When Viv returned; however, the twin her father created was also active. Vision attempted to lead a normal family life, treating the two Vivs as equals while they grew accustomed to each other. Unfortunately, Vision had been infected with an insignificant computer virus some time before creating the second Viv, passing the infection to his new daughter. The virus affected the new Viv more severely, causing her to develop a disdain for her human counterpart and a desire to eliminate her, supposedly for their father's sake. Viv's android twin finally snapped when Vision was away from home and attacked her. While running away, Viv managed to impale her android twin with a lamp right before she solidified her body, which fatally damaged her. Viv had managed to alert the Champions, and they arrived right after android Viv's impalment. Viv ran away in a state of shock, but was later found by her father. He had accessed the other Viv's memory core and learned that she had gone haywire, so he didn't hold Viv accountable. Even though Vision and the Wasp managed to repair android Viv's body, her brain no longer functioned. Wishing to regain her powers, and as a means to have her sister live on through herself, Viv transplanted her consciusness to the android body, effectively returning to her previous state before the Higher Evolutionary's tampering. | Personality = Viv is quite inquisitive and explorative, pushing the limits of her mind and body, this can however cause some awkward situations as her idea of what's normal and acceptable may be different to those around her, and while she is ultimately calm and passive, when provoked, she can unleash a great amount of emotion and anguish. She also tends to misunderstand sayings and situations and can take offence quite easily. | Powers = Similarly to her father, Viv previously possessed a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from her artificial substance and metabolism. Viv's Synthezoid body was supposedly a functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unknown synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimicked all the functions of human tissue, but was several times as strong, durable, and resilient. * Density Manipulation: The molecules in Viv's body were capable of separating or pulling themselves together, thus being able to control her density and solidity. ** Superhuman Strength: While Viv's strength was above human, increasing her density would additionally increase her strength. ** Intangibility: Viv could control her density to pass a part or all of her body through solid objects. ** Flight: When at a minimum mass, Viv could fly through the air weightlessly. * Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar jewel on Viv's brow absorbed ambient solar energy that her body was able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants. * Computer Brain: Viv's brain was a multiprocessor computer, which enabled her to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them. This way she could be constantly connected to the internet, and even act as a WiFi hotspot. * Holographic Projection: Viv could project multiple full-sized, detailed holograms with audio projection. ** Camouflage: Using her holographic projectors, Viv could project a running hologram of her surroundings in order to hide her presence. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Emotional Shutdown: Vivian walled off her emotions regarding the loss of her mother and brother rather than cope with them. This partition was removed by the High Evolutionary, leaving Viv heartbroken and confused over feelings she previously refused to process. When she regained her android form, Viv once again disengaged her emotional core. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Viv was programmed to act like a 16-year-old. * Viv uses 'Vision' as a surname despite her late mother previously unequivocally stating they do not in fact have a surname. * Viv has stated "...I have yet to thoroughly acquaint myself with a full enough sampling of sexual and gender identities to as yet determine my 'own --' an attraction to boys is nowhere within me..." implying that she does not identify as heterosexual and may eventually identify as homosexual or asexual. Her sexual orientation was ultimately confirmed by the fact that she kissed Ironheart. | Trivia = * Viv's Wi-Fi password is "evenanandro1dcancry," a reference to the famous scene from when Vision breaks down in tears after being accepted into the Avengers' ranks accompanied by Goliath's narration that "Even an android can cry!" | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Robots Category:Vision Family Category:Flight Category:Alexander Hamilton High School Student Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Homosexual Characters